


Forgery?

by merryghoul



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles/Ficlets [10]
Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What forgery?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgery?

**Author's Note:**

> fic_promptly (TFLN): [Any, any, The Angel on my shoulder is now resorting to merely reminding me that, "You will regret this later." I'm not sure if he's learning how I think or just giving up. Either way, should make life a bit more interesting."](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/132249.html?thread=6183577&format=light#cmt6183577)

_Victoria, art forgery is a crime._

_Yes, I know you find Dominik attractive. I can sense that right now. Get your hand off of your…_

_I know that feels good, but can you stop?_

_You can't keep doing this. Do you like the idea of being in a jail cell? I don't care if it's low security. You'll still be arrested._

_Someone's going to find out you forged paintings one day. It may be now. It may be years from now. But someone's going to find out._

_Are you listening?_

_Stop staring at Dominik and listen to me!_

_Tell him to put on a shirt you can think. Think, Victoria, think…_

_I give up. But you'll regret not listening to me later.  
_


End file.
